kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Milra
Height: 317 ft. Weight: 50,000 tons Length: 364 ft. Wing Span: 645 Gender: Female Combat Style: Control (Counters) Primary Attacks: Hands, Feet Secondary Attacks: Tail Primary Weapons: Explosive Flames, Fire Balls Secondary Weapons: None Energy Style: Meditation Overview: Millra, is mutant dragon monster, who bares a striking resemblance, to Gallozon. She obtains his looks and powers, except she's slightly smaller, more curvy, still has her humanity, knows martial arts and is more agile. Origin: Millra, started off as a human princess, in Medieval England, where her father, the king, is forcing her to be married to a prince he and the queen picked out for her(who is NOT her type at all), but she refuses and runs out of the room in rage and into her room crying. She doesn't want to be forced into marriage because the rules say "if the king and queen picks out a husband for the princess to marry, she must marry him by the next three weeks before the king and queens anniversary" and it makes things worse when the rules also say "if the princess finds an admirer on her own, the king and queen will have him executed and she has to marry the one the king and queen picked out only for her". The Princess needed some time to think, so she escaped from the castle and into the forest. That was when she met Gallozon. She was frightened, the second she heard him talk and saw him, but he said he didn't want to hurt her and wondered what's wrong. She tells him and Gallozon was astonished by what she said and he said "That's...that's awful", it was then Gallozon decided if she wanted to hang out some time sometime and she said "Sure, sounds fun". As three weeks went by and the two were watching the sunrise, it was the time that Gallozon asked the princess to marry him. Unknowing to them, one of the kings knights(who was hiding in the bushes)found the princess and Gallozon talking, he decided to watch what's going on. Gallozon then proposes to Millra and she screams "YES!!!!!!!!!!!" and the knight was shocked to here what the princess said. Gallozon bellows in happiness, that was when he thought of an idea where to get married, he knows a wizard at an arctic island who's good at planning weddings, so Gallozon picked up Millra in his hands and flew off into the sunrise and the knight ran to tell the king what had happened, the king and queen were furious at what they had heard, their own daughter betrayed them and the rules say "if the princess marries a dragon, both will be executed, immediately"! The king sent out the whole army to find his betrayed daughter and Gallozon. It was then then that Gallozon and the princess arrived at the cottage of the wizard on a cliff, Agamanasin. It was then Gallozon began to feel woozy being in a cold climate. The wizard questioned Millra why she wanted to marry Gallozon, and as she explained why, Agamanasin said that it's very romantic and decided to set up the wedding immediately. The wizard exclaimed it was time to exchange gifts, Gallozon's gift was a necklace he made with the shells of the egg he hatched from, Millra said it's beautiful, but it's too big for her and it reminded her of a potion she and the wizard made, it's made of Gallozon's scales, tears, horn shavings and spit. What it will do, if Millra drinks the potion she will grow and obtain his looks. At this point, the king, queen and the army found the two reached them on the cliff and the king exclaimed "Halt! Stop this madness!". The princess was shocked to see her father enraged and he said "come along now, daughter, so we can take your head off"(bunch of jerks). "No" said the princess, she began to drink the potion and when the vile was empty, she changed into an exact giant duplicate, almost resembling Gallozon. The king was horrified to what had happened. It was then, the two dragons slipped and fell on a giant icy raft, then the cliff crumbled into chunks falling onto the two giants, Gallozon wanted to save his wife by blasting the chunks with his flames, but by the amount of ice he was laying on, it was too late. The two were frozen in an icy tomb and the ice raft broke free from its place. Up above, their ice tomb resembled a heart. They drifted out to sea, never to bee seen again by the king, queen or the army. Thousands of years later, the ice tomb was cracking and the two have finally awoken from their long sleep. It was then, the married couple spotted an island that looks perfect for them, so they swam to it and they both lived happily ever after. Energy System: Millra, must consciously control her breathing and focus her mind to restore her Chi energy through meditation. She can do this during combat, but she must pause for a moment to begin the technique. If she can avoid taking damage during the meditation she can regain her full energy in rapid order. If interrupted or forced to take other actions she will regain only partial energy. Ranged Combat: Much like her husband, Millra can emit a deadly stream of flames from her mouth and unlike normal flames, these flames are highly explosive and can force an opponent to step back or fall to the ground. Her fire balls can cause damage to opponents as well, but Millra must target her opponent, precisely. Grappling: Millra's strength, is similar to her husband's, capable of lifting her opponents, with little effort. Melee Combat: Millra, has learned martial arts, back when she was human. She can deliver excellent, yet deadly moves. Weakness: Due do Millra, being a mutated variation, of her husband, she has trouble walking, always stubbing her back toes. She sometimes has trouble with her tail, when turning around and stepping on it. Her wings are unfolded and are always slouching, causing her to trip. Her husband, helps her, by teaching her how to use the back toes, the tail and folding the wings. Monster Type: Ancient/Magical/Mutant Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Female Characters